That's Just Not Me
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: What happens when the badass thinks he deserves the diva more than the dork? Look out Mercedes Jones! Puck's comin for you!
1. Introductions Anyone?

Mercedes: POV

"Puck's in juvie." Mr. Shue informed the class.

"Why am I not surprised?" Quinn muttered with a shake of her head.

_I'm going to take that boy to the carpet when he gets out! He promised me no more crap! _I rolled my eyes.

"Sam Evans!" Mr. Shue had been talking but I had tuned him out until a hot blonde came jogging in. I sat a little straighter as I eyed him.

"Hi I'm Sam. Sam I am. & no, I don't like green eggs & ham." The boy said with a wave & a smile.

"Wow. He has no game!" Santana whispered to Brittany.

I agreed as Kurt & I eyed each other. This guy is such a dork!

_**S&M&P**_

I felt like Santana & I did amazing on our duet & no one could tell me different. Yet as I watched Quinn & that Sam guy, I felt a flutter. It was so sweet & nice. Santana was not as impressed.

I was über proud of my boy, Chang though. It takes a lot of courage to do something you're not confident in. & my baby did the damn thing!

I found myself drawn to the blonde again as Rachel & Finn sung that awful song. I was so offended & he agreed. So rude! What the exact hell is their problem?!

Anyway, we were waiting for the results & I knew we had it in the bag. & I was right. When Mr. Shue called Santana's & my name, we felt vindicated. We were being heard.

Among the congratulations was the new guy. He smiled at Santana & shook my hand. It was like a bolt of electricity ran through me. My eyes widened because I'd never felt that when touching someone before.

I looked into his green eyes to find them already locked on my brown ones. I wondered if he felt it too.

_**S&M&P**_

Sam: POV

When I got hurt on the field, I felt like my life was pretty much over. It was the only cool thing I was good at & some middle aged man took me out. I was so embarrassed!

I wasn't so popular back home. I went to an all boys school & we didn't have cliques. So I wasn't popular but I wasn't unpopular either. I just wanted to fit in at McKinley. I wore my old letterman jacket & tried out for football. Everything was great.

I even auditioned for this singing club. They were really good out on the quad & I wanted to join but I asked around & I found out they were at the bottom of the heap. I wasn't trying to commit social suicide so I eventually said no.

After hurting my arm, I decided to try out again. This guy Kurt asked me if I wanted to be partners for the duets assignment & I agreed. He seemed pretty cool though he said a lot of words I didn't understand.

Finn, the old quarterback turned new quarterback because of my injury, football captain & glee co-captain, approached me & said that I shouldn't sing with him.

He was worried about my social standing. To be fair, so was I. But I gave my word & to me; that's all I got. Plus, dude sounded like Faith Hill when he sent me all those tracks of him singing. We could have won!

But Kurt surprised me in the shower & told me I was off the hook. I felt bad cuz I didn't mind singing with him. So I was left with Quinn, a pretty blonde cheerleader. I didn't mind that, either!

We almost kissed but she ran away while we were rehearsing. I felt bad for pressing her & resolved to keep my hands to myself. We went to the choir room later & did our duet. It was good.

But nothing prepared me for the black & Hispanic girls singing. They went before us & took my breath away. The Hispanic girl, Santana was fluid & graceful. She could really dance. Her voice was raspy yet high. It was totally awesome.

But Mercedes? the black chick? had me leaning around Quinn to get another look. Apparently it was a Tina Turner song & they did her wiggle. I almost embarrassed myself in front of those people!

Her voice was just as I remembered from the first day of school, soulful yet clear as a bell. If she didn't make it big, it was because an asteroid hit the earth! Her moves were so sweet. It was like she did everything Santana did & threw in something extra. The Asian guy in front of me was looking just as hard.

Speaking of him, he & his girlfriend, Tina (another Asian but I doubt they're the same race because they don't even look alike) sung this song from a musical about not being able to sing. I thought it was awesome. Not many dudes would admit to being bad about something.

I was super proud of Kurt when he did his duet. It was with himself which made me confused but I was glad he was happy.

Finchel (what kind of name is that anyway?!) kinda made me wonder about them. They sung this really offensive song & it was just plain rude. Mercedes said as much & I had to throw in my two cents.

All in all we had some good performances. Imagine my surprise when the girls won. Not! I'd have had to wonder about the teacher's hearing if they hadn't.

After everyone got up to congratulate the girls, I approached with a smile. As much as I would have liked to win, they really deserved it. But when I shook Mercedes's hand, I felt this jolt down in my soul. I didn't know what it meant but I knew I wanted to call my mom & tell her I'd found my soulmate!

I laughed on the inside about that thought. Ma always said I was just like Dad with his romantic notions. I get carried away. But I couldn't exactly stop myself from wondering about Ms. Jones.

_**S&M&P**_

Puck: POV

_Mama's gonna kill me!_ That was the only thought I had on repeat throughout my entire juvie stay. Well that & _I gotta get outta here!_

See, I didn't mean for this to go so far. I just wanted to have some extra cash for my moms. Is that so wrong? Apparently it is because I was booked so fast; it took me a few days to comprehend my situation.

I knew I'd be facing a couple ass beatings when I got out so _I_ figured I'd try to get them over with. I told my case worker about Artie so I didn't have to pick up garbage from the side of the overpass & skipped my happy ass on out of there!

They threatened to put me back when they found out Artie was crippled & not a gangbanger. What a rip off! So I was about to shoot ghost on this one horse town but Artie came through. He told me to get over myself & be ghetto i.e. pick up the trash. It was better than being a jailbird.

So I got me a new bro out of this experience. I also got an experience from this experience. I'm never going to jail again!

Not only was Mama pissed but she was hooked up with that blonde dude, Sam. They'd just gotten together but still. She couldn't wait for me?! I'm gone for two weeks & she's slobbin down some Beiber lookalike?! Damn!

I saw his face when the girls performed. It was like he was a kid in a candy store. Hell, I was in awe my damn self but I couldn't help but notice Mama staring at him the whole time. Kinda dampened it for me but Mama & her moves got me excited again.

I needed a cold shower after that but I couldn't as Sam & surprisingly Tina made Coach Beiste quit. Something about imagining her when making out so they wouldn't blow their load. Talk about disrespectful! I happen to think Beiste's attractive.

So we ended up singing our song to her so that she would stay. It worked & I was thankful. She's the best coach McKinley's ever had & I don't fancy going back to losing.

I looked over at Mama & was relieved when Sam was dancing with Quinn instead of her. Kurt was giving Mama a lap dance but I wasn't worried. He's as gay as I am straight so I didn't have to worry about him.

After the performance & the hug we laid on our coach, I waited for Mama outside the choir room. When she came out, she was alone thankfully.

"Mama!"

She turned to face me with a scowl on her pretty features. "What do you want Puckerman?"

"Ouch! I'm back to Puckerman?" I strolled over to her. "This summer I was No-No."

She blushed, probably thinking of what we were doing while she called me that. "What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to talk." I lied. "How you been?"

"In two weeks, Puck?" She folded her arms & side-eyed me. She always could call me on my bull. "What the hell were you thinking?! Stealing an ATM?! You saw Barbershop! Did you really think that mess would work?!"

I shrugged. "My bad. I just wanted my moms to have a little extra cash. I'm sick of her having to go without so me & Nic can have something."

Her face softened & she reached for my arm. "I'm sorry, Puck. I know it's hard for you to see your mom struggle."

I traced a line down her face & I felt our connection spark again. I leaned closer to her & I knew we were back on track. That is until Sam came from the class & cockblocked the hell outta me!

"Hey Mercy!" He got her attention because she backed away from me so fast, you'd think I was a snake.

"Hi Sammy!" _Sammy?_ "Are you ready?" She smiled at him. Like a real smile. Kinda pissed me off.

I turned around with a smirk myself & waved. "Sup dude."

He nodded at me. He didn't see me as a threat. Yet. "Yo. Yeah, I'm ready. I can change here or at home. It doesn't matter." He held out his hand for her & she freakin went to him like a chicken at a slaughterhouse!

"Bye Puck!" She didn't even turn around to wave me goodbye. Just threw her hand over her shoulder.

I didn't respond but I already made a plan in my head. Evans had to go!


	2. Game On

_**Puck's about to get his badass on as he shows exactly how he's able to get so many women that already have boyfriends. Hopefully I've captured each of their essences. I'm trying. If you're reading any of my other stories, you're probably seeing many similarities. That's my head-canon! A lot of it is interchangeable & if you want to get your Sherlock on Holmes, you can try to guess what's coming up next in my other stories. Try if you dare…**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

Sam: POV

I saw the way Puck was looking at Mercedes. I'm pretty but I'm not dumb. All through the girls' performance, he had his eyes glued to her. He was supposed to be back with Santana but his eyes roved over my Mercy's figure.

Things got kinda dicey when we (& by we I mean Tina & myself) ran off Coach Beiste. We had to get her back so we sung our song to her. She forgave us thankfully. We just had to lay a hug on her. We were really sorry.

I was really sorry when I exited the choir room & saw Puck leaning towards Mercedes. She was looking at him like he was being weird so I know I can trust her. He, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to kiss her.

So I cockblocked the hell outta him. I spoke to my girl thus getting her attention & making her come to me. I smiled at how she lit up seeing me. I feel the same about her.

I took her to my house so that we could study but she could tell I was distracted. I wanted to know about her & Puck but I knew if I asked then asked the question I really wanted an answer to, she might think they were related & say no.

So I kept my big trap shut. But my girl could read me like a book anyway. "What's wrong, Sam?"

I looked up from my Spanish book & blinked. "Nothing."

"Yes, there is." She bit her lip. "Did I do something?"

"No! No! No!" I waved my hands. I didn't mean for her to think she did something wrong so I blurted out my question. "I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Her face brightened & my heart lifted. She was going to say yes. "Yeah, Sammy!" She nodded so hard, I thought her neck would snap.

I had to hug her then. It would have been physically impossible for me not to touch her. When I leaned in for a small kiss, my lips tingled. Her lips were so soft & light, I thought I was kissing a feather.

I didn't expect for it to go farther but when she deepened the kiss, I went all in. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip & she opened her mouth for me. I wanted to celebrate but wanted to kiss more so we continued like that for a while.

We only took breaks to breathe & press kisses to other body parts but stayed around the mouth. Technically we were supposed to be studying & babysitting but this was just as important! Until Stacie got up wanting water... Completely killed the mood!

"Sure honey!" Mercedes got up & went to the kitchen to get her a glass.

I eyed Stacie. "What's up, pumpkin?"

She sat on my lap. "I like her. She's really pretty & she's nice to me."

I smiled. "I like her, too. & I just asked her to be my girlfriend."

Stacie's eyes got really big. "What did she say?!"

I laughed. She was too excited. "She said yes!"

Stacie screamed. Mercedes rushed from the kitchen. "What's going on?"

I laughed again. Stacie jumped from my lap & ran to hug Mercedes, who looked so lost. I took pity on her & said, "I just told her you said yes."

Relief raced across her features. "Oh. Ok. I don't know what I thought was happening in here!"

"What's going on?" Stevie wiped sleep from his eyes, irritated to be woken up.

"Mercy is Sammy's girlfriend!" Stacie shouted.

His eyes widened, too. "I wanted to ask you!"

Mercedes smiled, misunderstanding. "You were going to ask for Sam? That's so cute!"

He bit his lip in anger & stamped his foot. "I was gonna ask for me!"

Her smile left her face & she held out her arms to him. He raced to her & she hugged him. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm a little too old for you. If it weren't for Sammy, I'd totally wait for you."

"So Sam has to go away?" I could totally see him trying to kill me in my sleep but before anyone could say anything, my parents walked in the door.

"What are the kids still doing up, Sam?" My mom shook her head. It never occurred to her to blame Mercedes.

My dad came forward to peel my siblings from around my girlfriend. "It's okay, Mary. They can go now."

"Mercy is Sammy's girlfriend now!" Stacie repeated. "& Stevie's sad."

"Why?" My mom peered into his face to see he was indeed upset.

"He wanted to ask her but Sammy did first. She said if Sammy was gone, she'd wait for him cuz she's too old." Stacie had no problem relaying the information.

My parents burst out in laughter. "Welcome to the family, Mercedes. We apologize in advance!" They took my younger siblings upstairs to put them to bed again & Mercedes sat down beside me.

I wrapped my arm around her. "Still sayin yes?"

She giggled. "I like your family. I like you."

This girl was so awesome. I leaned in to kiss her but my dad cleared his throat. _When did that man get so quiet?! _"You should walk her to her car, son. Her curfew is soon."

Mercedes laughed as my face dropped. "Yes, sir. C'mon Mercy." I held my hand out for her & she packed away her things before accepting it.

"Goodnight Mr. E!" She waved with her free hand.

"Night little lady!" He tipped an imaginary hat & spoke with an exaggerated drawl.

She giggled & I scowled. She had told me how much she liked my accent but I thought she was just butterin me up until my dad first spoke to her & she melted. I stayed mad at him the whole day. Now he tries to be as obvious with it as possible to make me mad.

"Let's go. Don't want you to be late." I spoke to her but I side-eyed him. He simply grinned, the cur. I led her to her car outside & opened the door for her.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." I shut the door as she placed her stuff on the passenger seat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She leaned out the window to kiss me softly, shyly.

I had the best girlfriend ever. I deepened the kiss until we got dizzy. We only stopped because her phone started to ring.

She answered it. "Hi Daddy. Yes, Daddy. Ok Daddy. I'm leaving now, Daddy. Bye Daddy." She hung up. "That was Daddy."

"I figured. He wants you home?"

"Yup." She nodded before kissing me chastely again. "See you tomorrow, Sammy."

"Tomorrow, Mercy." I watched as she pulled off & fist pumped the air as soon as I couldn't see her car anymore. My life rocked.

_**S&M&P**_

Mercedes: POV

Leaving Sam was the hardest thing to do at that moment but I knew Daddy meant business. I also knew I'd have to tell him that we were serious. I was _not_ looking forward to going home!

After pulling into the driveway, I grabbed my stuff & headed to the front door. I wondered briefly if maybe I could sneak in. Those hopes were dashed the moment I opened the door & saw Daddy standing there with his arms folded.

"Hi Daddy."

"What took you so long, Princess?" Daddy cut straight to the chase.

"I- we- uh…" I had nothing to say so I hung my head.

"Awwww Princess!" Daddy gathered me in his arms like he thought I was crying. So I gave a couple sobs & he rubbed my shoulders. "Don't cry! I just want you safe, Princess! I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry Daddy." I actually meant that. I never meant to miss curfew or worry him. "His brother & sister woke up."

He nodded & his chin scraped my head. "You had to put them back to bed?"

I wanted to lie. I really did but I'm not good at it & I couldn't lie to him anymore than I could stop breathing. "His parents did."

"Oh his parents came back?" Daddy's voice sounded strange so I broke his grasp to peer at him.

"Yes."

"Well I'll bet you're sleepy." He hit my shoulder in affection. _Weirdo!_ "Have a good night, Princess!"

I went upstairs thinking about how much of a screwball my father was. I got ready for bed quickly & stood in the middle of my room for a moment, completely stunned. I had a boyfriend. A real honest to goodness, honest & good boyfriend!

I jumped on my bed & kicked my feet & screamed into my pillow like every teenaged girl in movies from the 80s & 90s. I was interrupted by my mom moments later. Any second earlier & she would have seen my victory dance.

"Honey?" She knocked before entering anyway.

"Hi Momma!"

She took in my grin & flung open the door. "You have great news! Spill!"

& this was why I loved my mom. She's the best friend a daughter could want while still being a mom. We shopped, we talked, we cooked & she gave the best advice. She was also the best listener.

"Sam asked me to be his girlfriend!" I squealed as I pressed my hands to my mouth so Daddy couldn't hear.

Momma's eyes widened & she looked around (to check for Daddy?) before doing her own victory dance. "I knew it!"

I giggled. Told you she was a fool... "His sister & parents were happy."

"What about Stevie?" Momma's face dropped. She had only met the kids once but she grew attached in seconds & vice versa.

"He said he wanted to ask me first but Sam beat him to the punch." I pouted. "I told him I was too old for him."

"He'll be okay." Momma assured me.

I frowned. "Puck's home."

"Why aren't you happier?" Momma sat beside me.

I shrugged. "I am but I was so worried about him. He seemed a little hard yesterday & today. It kinda freaked me out."

"Honey, he was incarcerated. It's bound to leave some scars." Momma brushed my hair from my face. "Just give Noah a little time. He'll be fine."

"Yeah. He is a fighter." I brightened. "I feel so blessed! I have my friends & my family & my boyfriend." I blushed at that last part.

Momma pinched my chin. "& you've got school in the morning. Take your blessed tail to sleep!"

"Yes, Momma!" I leaned over & pulled the covers around me.

She kissed me goodnight & left.

I don't care what she said; I'm blessed.

_**S&M&P**_

Puck: POV

**First rule of stealing another guy's girl: be subtle.**

I took this to heart as I strode into school the next day. I waved to my friends, jumped at nerds & walked straight past Mama as she stood by her locker.

"Puck!" I knew she hated being ignored & shamelessly used that fact to my advantage. "Puck!"

I swung on my heel. "Yes?"

"Aren't you gonna speak to me?!" She put her hand on that delicious hip of hers.

"Hey Mama." I swung around again & continued to the next hall, whistling a jaunty tune.

I grinned to myself at what I knew to be showing on her face; shock.

_**S&M&P**_

Sam: POV

I reached my lady's locker the next day happy as could be. She didn't look the same. I snapped my fingers in front of her dazed face & she shook herself.

"Mercy, what's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around her waist & rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing." She frowned. "Just Puck."

"Puck what?" I kept my voice level as I tried not to spaz out on her.

"He seems different today."

"Different how?"

She shrugged & my face burrowed into her neck. I know I was mad but I couldn't complain. Puck who?

_**S&M&P**_

Mercedes: POV

I know I shouldn't let Puck get to me. I was still mad at him. Juvie is serious business dammit! But when he didn't speak to me, I'll admit my feelings were hurt. When he acknowledged me like I was some random chick, it cut deep. I thought we were tighter than that.

I was still reeling by the time Sam caught up to me. I shook it off after because my boo was all in my personal space & it made me a little hot.

I turned in his arms. "How did things go after I left?"

He blinked at me. I probably changed the subject too fast for him. "Ok. Dad gave me the talk about respecting you & stuff. Mom told me that she'd skin me if I got you pregnant." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

My jaw dropped. "They said that?!" I can't believe his parents think so much of me! I can't believe they think we'll be having sex!

He nodded. "Dad said he'd pick up some condoms for me today."

I snapped my mouth shut. "Oh you're joking!"

He cocked his head at me before a lopsided grin took over his face. "No, I'm not. But don't worry; we won't do anything you're not ready for. I promise."

I grinned, too but I felt like laughing in his face. I never had a real boyfriend but I wasn't a virgin. I didn't know if I should tell him that though. "I trust you."

"Walk you to class?" He reached for my hand.

I nodded. He didn't need to know.

_**S&M&P**_

Puck: POV

**Second rule of stealing another guy's girl: let her see you.**

That one was easy. Mama saw me all the time. Like not in class or anything. Cuz she's in all those smart classes & I skip way too much for that.

No, she saw me in other ways. She saw Noah. Too bad for her Noah liked getting laid as much as Puck.

_**S&M&P**_

Mercedes: POV

I hated being so short! I can't reach anything! I was struggling for a book on the top shelf of the library when a hard hot body pressed against my back & grabbed it.

I was about to go off until I realized it was Puck. "Puck? What are you doing?"

"You looked like you needed a little help." His lips were right against my ear. His arms created a tight cocoon around me that emanated heat.

"I could have reached it." I snapped. Actually I was glad it was him & not someone else. Puck knew how I felt about my height. It wasn't surprising that he just grabbed the book for me. He was sweet like that.

Wait! What?! This was Puck. Noah Abraham Puckerman. He wasn't sweet. He was bad! So very bad.

I shook myself & turned in his arms. "Thank you. I think I would have gotten it eventually but thank you anyway."

"No problem, Mama." He gazed into my eyes for what seemed like forever before reeling back, handing me the book & sauntering off.

It completely shook me up.

_**S&M&P**_

All damn day long, I spied Puck. I mean not in any classes mind you but everywhere else. He lurked in the halls. He leaned against lockers. He held open doors. He stared.

Yes, that sounds stupid but he did! He stared at me so hard; I thought the meaning to life was etched into my skin!

I couldn't even call him on it cuz he'd done nothing wrong. He'd been the perfect gentleman. Maybe that was my problem. Puck was never perfect nor a gentleman. I didn't know if I was going crazy but something was off.

Being paranoid I went to see Santana. We had gotten closer this year so far & felt she was the one to talk to.

"Hey Satan!" I called after the Cheerio.

Her ponytail swished as she turned on her heel. "Wheezy."

"I wanted to ask you about Puck. Is he different to you?"

She shrugged. "Still hot so I don't care."

I gave her a look. "I'm being serious. He's just… different. Maybe juvie was harder than he's letting on."

"You'll have to talk to him." She shrugged again before turning around. "But make sure you use small words."

I made a face at her retreating back before sighing. The devil was right. To get the answers I wanted, I had to get them straight from the source.

Now where to find him was the question.

_**S&M&P**_

Puck: POV

**Third rule of stealing another guy's girl: when she sees you, disappear.**

That would work especially well on Mama since she hated to be ignored. She'd be hunting me down.

& how right I was! The whole day after the scene in the library, she'd been trying to track me down. But I always managed to stay two steps ahead of her.

By the time glee rolled around, her eye began to twitch. It wasn't noticeable. It just looked like she was winking every so often. But I knew though.

After rehearsals, I split like I had to piss or something. I peeled out of the parking lot before she even got to it. I laughed at the sight of her in my rear view mirror, pissed as hell.

I went home but left quickly after that. Nic was at a friend's & moms was working late. That meant I could leave & Mama, who'd no doubt be driving over here to give me a piece of her mind, couldn't catch up to me.

I called up some random cheerleader & went to have dinner. I made sure to turn my phone off & stayed out until ten. Then I dragged my ass home & went to bed.

The next morning I swept through McKinley much like the day before. I almost faltered when I saw Mama's angry face but I strode right past her, whistling.

"Puck!"

I spun around. "Mama." I walked off cool as a cucumber.

I knew it was getting to her but I was proud of her. She took my crap for a whole week.

On Wednesdays, I have football practice. That next Wednesday, I had Mercedes Jones grabbing me by my shirt & dragging me to a janitor's closet.

Once the door slammed behind me, she shoved me against it. "Problem?"

She gritted her teeth & snatched on the light so hard, the chain swished around us for a while. Her gaze never left mine. "What are you doing Puck?!"

_**Think of any scenarios you want Puck to come up with to try to get with Mercy under Sam's nose.**_


	3. Nightly Neglect

_**So I'm uber bored but I'm healthy again for the first time since summer started so I guess I should be thankful. Hopefully everyone is lenient in my portrayal of our fave characters. I'm way badder than Ms. Jones so I have to try to be good. Let me know how I'm doing ;)**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

Mercedes: POV

I have never been so angry in my life! If I could have killed that boy & gotten away with it, I'd have great tomatoes next season! I was so mad; I saw red, white _& _blue!

I waited for him to answer me but he only raised an eyebrow. In the politest voice I owed, I asked again. "What are you doing, Puck?"

"Being ruffed up by a tiny diva."

I almost slapped him. I don't know how I caught myself but my hand formed a fist in his shirt & I almost let it go. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"What have I done?"

I stopped. He had a point. He technically hadn't done a thing. Yet I was hopping mad. Maybe I needed a chill pill the size of a horse tranquilizer. "Nothing."

"Then why am I being body slammed?"

I let him go & stepped back. "I'm sorry Puck. I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I thought you were ignoring me."

"I would never do that!"

I felt like a bitch. He wasn't doing anything but I was chewing him out. What kind of person was I? "Tell me how you're doing?"

He raised an eyebrow at the change in conversation but shrugged. "I'm fine."

"I know you're fine." I flirted, hoping he'd let me in. "I wanted to know how you're doing. Juvie's a messed up place."

He smirked that bad boy grin that got so many girls in trouble. "It's been an… adjustment but I'll live."

"Good." I breathed. "I was worried about you there for a moment."

"Can't have that!"

I looked at him. That sounded snippy as hell & he looked kinda pissed. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

He shrugged. His eyes were def. hard. "Nothing. Just that since you hooked up with the blonde, you haven't exactly sought me out."

"Wait a minute!" No, he did not just call me a bad friend!

"You haven't actually been around any of the guys. Mike said that while I was away, you spent nearly every minute with Sam."

_ That damn Chang!_ "I can't spend time with my boyfriend?!"

"Your boyfriend?!" He sputtered. "He's not even your type!"

I was getting severely pissed now. What exactly was Puck insinuating? "& what's my type?"

"Not him!" He waved his hands as he yelled. "He's just some guy you just met & already you forgot us!"

I bit my lip to keep my emotions in check. I took a deep breath & blasted him. "Just because I'm not sitting by the phone waiting for one of you to pay attention to me, doesn't mean I've changed!"

"When was the last time you went to the library with Mike?" He crossed his arms. "Played CoD with Artie? Baked something for Finn? Hell, even went shopping with Kurt?!"

"Don't you dare!" I pointed at him. "I spend all my time supporting the team. Doing for everyone else. You don't get to call me selfish because now I've found someone to put my needs ahead of their own. I'm happy with Sam."

"How?" He sneered. "What can he do for you?"

"A hell of a lot more than you did!"

_**S&M&P**_

Puck: POV

**Fourth rule of stealing another guy's girl: show her she could do better.**

I was so mad that I did something I hadn't actually thought through. She was yelling & I was yelling. Emotions were everywhere & I kept thinking she looked amazing as she got even angrier.

Her chest heaved, her face was flushed, and her eyes sparkled. It went straight to my groin. When she said Sam was better than me; it went straight to my pride. So I couldn't help my next move...

I kissed her.

I kissed her hard & I kissed her deep. When I backed away, we were panting extra hard & so was I.

She looked at me as I eyed her. "Fuck you!"

I growled & pulled her flush against me. She tried to put her hands between us to break away but soon she had them twisted in my shirt, pulling me closer.

I backed her up until we met a small round table. I lifted her up & we changed the kiss. It went from hard closed mouthed kisses to brutal hot open mouth kisses.

I slid my tongue into her mouth & tried to touch the back of her damn throat. I couldn't really see through my haze of lust & anger. She held my face in her small hands & rubbed against me.

_ Two could play that game!_ I pressed into her before throwing caution to the wind. I unzipped her jeans & plunged a hand inside her underwear.

She was so wet, my hand slipped further down. I inserted a finger inside her & she tore her mouth from mine. "Puck!"

I rapidly jammed my finger inside & brought it out in a rhythm her hips couldn't help but match. She threw her head back as I kept up the pace & inserted another finger.

I played with her roughly until she tightened around my fingers. She leaned forward to bite my shoulder as her release rocked her.

In the aftershocks, I pulled down her pants & mine. I positioned myself between her legs & bringing her gaze to mine, power-thrusted.

She whimpered as she caught her lip between her teeth. I pulled out & did it again. She rocked against me from the force of my thrust. "How does that feel, Mama? Bet he can't do that!"

She moaned. "Puck!"

"Say my name." I laid her on her back & thrusted again.

"Noah!"

"That's right, baby. Who's here with you?"

"Noah!" She undulated her hips.

"Who makes you feel good, baby?" I set a rhythm that drove her crazy. It was like she was pole dancing on her back.

"You do, Noah!"

"& who do you belong to?" Got a little carried away with that one but I was feeling a bit reckless.

"Myself!" She leaned up slightly to scowl at me.

I leaned down a little to kiss her frown away. "Wrong answer, Mama." I slammed into her, making her fall back with a shriek.

"Who do you belong to?"

She bit her lip as the pressure built. I yanked her up & forcefully drove into her. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I could feel myself coming but not before her. Not before she admitted she was mine. "Who do you belong to?"

"Sam!" She was a stubborn little thing! Even as she raked her hands over my back as I drilled into her, she wanted to pretend she cared about Evans.

I can admit I was a little more rough than I should have been after hearing that. I can admit I went jackrabbit on her. I can admit that I got a thrill when she left marks on my back because she liked the crap, too.

I can also admit that when I was sure she was on her way, I demanded again. "Who do you belong to, Mama?"

"You, Noah!" She sobbed.

I brushed her hair away from her face. "Come for me baby. Come for your No-No." I changed my thrusts & she flew apart in seconds.

"Noah!" She screamed like she was in a B list horror movie.

I took a perverse thrill in that & pounded into her until I found my own release, her name tripping over my tongue. Eventually we stopped moving & I leaned my forehead on hers. I couldn't quite catch my breath so we shared.

Her fingers were on either side of my face & she looked deep into my eyes. She brought me closer for a small kiss.

Unfortunately, I thought this meant she was dumping Evans. "Who do you belong to?"

"Oh my goodness!" Her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I was totally confused.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Her voice was shrill. "What's wrong is that I had sex with you while I have a boyfriend!"

I snorted. "He's a non factor, Mama."

She glared at me. "I really like him."

I thrusted as Puck Jr. woke up a little inside her. "Not as much as you like me."

She blinked slowly as she tried to fight what I made her feel. "Stop."

I continued to move slowly. "Make me."

She hitched her legs higher & ground against my pelvis. "I can't do this Puck."

"Yes, you can." I made my voice as soft as hers as I persuaded. "You don't want him. You don't need him. You need me."

Her eyes took on a glazed expression. "He's so nice to me."

"I'm nice to you."

"His family likes me."

"My family loves you."

"I really like him."

"But you love me." At that, she looked me in the eye & gave me a kiss that almost made me black out.

"I can't be Quinn." She murmured against my mouth. She unhooked her legs & pushed me away.

I looked on in a daze as she straightened herself up. "What?"

She looked up. "I can't sneak around with you behind his back. I can't do that. Finn was so crushed last year. Do you want to ruin another friendship?"

I wanted to growl at her & take her on the table again but rule five spun through my head. "You're right."

She looked relieved & it pissed me off. "Good. No one can know. You know I'm on the pill so I should be good. I can take the morning after pill, too. Just in case."

She was rambling as I stared her down. I made her nervous. That's all I needed to know. I haven't lost. Not by a long shot. I grinned. "I just needed some release. You know? From being locked up. Sorry I just didn't tell you."

Her gaze softened. Every since Beth was born last April, Mercedes had been taking care of me & Quinn. It was like we were her children. Once school was let out, she spent even more time with us.

One day I graduated from her kid to her patient. She became what she called my "Safety Connection". That meant that if I needed her, she'd drop everything & help me in any way I needed.

I'm not going to lie, I abused the hell outta that. At first, I didn't. I really just needed her a lot. I was dealing with some pretty dark crap & Mama took it like a champ. But once she let me between those pretty brown thighs, I was able to get over my problems real easy.

Now I slunk back behind the cover of needing her because of juvie. Like I said; when I'm inside her, I ain't got no problems. But she didn't know that.

The way I figured, if she started to regret or worry about just now, she can cut that mess off at the pass. She was only helping me. She'd done it a ton of times over the summer. What's the big deal now?

I could see the exact moment she came to that conclusion. "I'm so sorry, Noah! What kind of friend am I that I made this all about me?!"

_ Gotcha!_ "It's not a big deal." I knew how much she hated when I said that.

"Not a big deal?!" She frowned. "I promised you, you could come to me if you needed it but I _have_ been spending too much time with Sam. Well not anymore! I'm not neglecting my boys any longer!"

"We do miss you." I conceded. That wasn't a total lie.

She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm here." She leaned back. "Pull up your pants Puck!"

_**S&M&P**_

Mercedes: POV

I can't believe I slept with Puck while with Sam. I was freaking out until I realized he needed it. I can't believe I was being so selfish!

I'm mad cuz he is ignoring me but he's actually just in pain but I'm too stupid to see it. Ugh! I'm such a good friend! Not!

As I made my way from the closet, I thought of ways to pay more attention to my boys. I had been neglecting them but that stops today.

I turned to face Puck. "Just call me if you need me. Okay?"

He smiled wanly. _My poor baby! _"Okay."

"Give me a hug, boy! Stop actin brand new!" I opened my arms.

He stepped forward with a smirk. "My bad, Mama."

I felt a flash of heat as we hugged but I ignored it. "I'll text you later."

"I'll be waiting."

I waved goodbye as I fled to my car. Today did not go as expected.

_**S&M&P**_

I called Sam as soon as I reached my room. We had plans for tomorrow but those were gonna have to wait.

"Mercy!"

"Hey Sammy!" I loved that he was always so excited. "We gotta talk."

"Oh no!"

I laughed. "Relax. It's about tomorrow."

"You need to cancel."

"Yes." He's so insightful! "Something came up."

"Is it serious?" Concern laced his tone.

"In a way. Not a bad one but in a way."

"Okay. We can reschedule."

"Thanks babe." I leaned against my pillows. "So tell me about your day."

_**S&M&P**_

I walked up to Finn & the guys. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Cedes!" Finn hugged me.

Mike pulled me away from him. "Hey Merce."

"MJ!" Artie held out his arms & I moved into them. "What's the pleasure?"

I held Puck extra tight for showing me the error of my ways. "I wanted to have a game night tonight."

"That would be cool!" Finn expressed before slumping against his locker.

"What's wrong?" I laid my hand against his shoulder.

"With Sam there, you're probably going to be hugged up. You won't actually play." He explained sadly.

My heart broke. Puck was right. I was dropping my boys for a guy. That's not cool! "Sam doesn't have to be there. Or if he is, I won't even sit by him. It'll be Mike, Artie & me against you three."

"You promise?" Artie bit his lip.

"Promise!" I held up my hand like I was giving an oath. I kinda was.

"Alright!" Finn hugged me before wheeling Artie down the hall. "Artie & me have to get to band. See ya!"

"I need to help him with his English." I muttered. I turned to my Special boys. "Am I forgiven?"

Puck smirked before patting my rear. "You're on your way. Just don't pull another disappearing act on us!"

Mike & I watched him walk off. I knew he wasn't going to class. The delinquent! I slapped Mike's arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot. "What was that for?!"

"For snitching on me, Chang!" I glared at him. "You told Puck I was attached to Sam like an extra limb!"

"Those weren't my exact words!" He defended. "Besides, you replaced me! I deserved to be a little mad."

"What on earth are you talking about?" I threw my hands up. These boys would be the death of me.

"You replaced me with Puck. Then Puck with Sam except you two are actually dating." His wounded expression let the air out of my sails.

"I would never replace you." I took his face in my hands. "You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world & no matter how many times we open the circle; me, you & Quinn will always be at the center. Got it?"

"Got it." He finally smiled so I let him go. We walked to the library. "Watch out for Puck."

"What do you mean?" I looked around but the Mohawk wasn't near.

"He might end up resenting Sam. You guys spent a lot of time together over the summer & you kinda cut him off cold turkey. Finn & Artie can forgive you easily because you're not their entire world. Me & Puck? It's different. Even I have Tina now."

"I get it." I hung my head in shame. "I'm making it up to the guys tonight. Then me & you are gonna get back on track. Then I'll have Puck hang out with me & Sam. They'll bond & everything will be kosher."

"Good." We found a table & sat. "Can't go too long without my Mercy!"

"What about your Tina?" I teased.

He flushed. "Shut up, Merce!"

_**Okay I accidently uploaded more than I was going to. But I realized this would stop any slut-shaming & answer a few questions. Like how Mercy could fall for that "You're just helping out a friend" bull Puck pulled on her. I'll have to step my writing game up in a minute! I'm uploading faster than intended so the chapters already written are getting posted more quickly. In a minute I'm going to have to write & post the same day! Give me strength, fanfic!**_


	4. Everybody Was Face (Fu) Fighting

_**I think I might just be an angst slut cuz every chapter I've uploaded today has been drama filled. I'm following the season but not too closely so some things are coming up that's oddly canon so don't think I've lost my mind. Also, tell me how my Puck voice is. I have a feeling he's AintShit! 24/7 so I let loose with him more than I do Mercy or Sam.**_

_**NJPNJPNP**_

Puck: POV

**Fifth rule of stealing another guy's girl: don't overplay your hand.**

As I walked away from my Asian bro & Chocolate Mama, I tried to hide the huge grin on my face. She treated me the exact same over the summer so I knew I was back in her good graces.

I decided to go to class for once. It keeps my teachers on their toes. All through class, I thought up ways to get close to Mama that seemed innocent.

Mr. Hacksaw thought I was actually taking notes & damn near came in his pants. He made a big production about students applying themselves & how I was the prime example of a bad student turning his life around. Yeah, he went there.

Thankfully, the bell rang before he felt the Holy Ghost. I bounced & gave my list more thought.

Game nights were a start but you couldn't build a relationship on Call of Duty. I had written down study time. She was forever on me about my grades & stuff so I knew it'll tickle her to study.

Maybe she could keep making me food. Right after Beth was born, I wouldn't eat anything unless she cooked it. She liked to cook so it wouldn't be a bother. She also liked babysitting Nic, my little sister.

I had started showing her how to fix her own car so that she wouldn't have to visit the Fairy's dad's shop so much. I could continue with that. I was also teaching her how to play the guitar.

All in all, I felt I had a pretty good list. These were things we've already been doing that wouldn't seem suspect. I grinned as I made my way to Shop. I was totally getting her back.

_**S&M&P**_

Sam: POV

That was weird. Since Mercy couldn't hang out, I asked around to make plans. Everyone was busy!

Finn said he had something to do at home. Mike said it was a family thing. Artie said he had other plans. Even Kurt couldn't do anything!

I didn't ask Puck. I didn't want to be around him until I could find out what he was trying to pull with Mercy. Finn told me about last year.

I had to stoop to asking the girls. Tina had a thing with her mom. Brittany & Santana had plans together. Quinn had a thing with her mom, too. I stayed far away from Rachel. She kinda scared me.

& to top it off, Azimio & Karofsky slushied me. _Perfect!_

"Sammy?" Mercy appeared, concerned.

"It's ok." I couldn't really see her through the purple haze that stung my eyes but I could hear where she was.

She took my hand. "Come on."

I heard a door open & close so I figured she took me to the bathroom. I was proven right when she told the other girls to scram. I thought it was weird for her to be so rude but then I caught the colors & recognized the Cheerio uniform.

She led me to a sink & ran warm water. "Can you see?"

"Not much. Everything's purple."

She wet a paper towel & cleaned my face thoroughly. "I'm sorry this happened. The jocks at this school are jerks."

"I'm a jock." Was she calling me a jerk?

She took my chin in her small hand & looked into my eyes so deeply, I became unnerved. "You're a Gleek."

That sounded like the best praise so I kissed her. I tried to keep my upper body away so I wouldn't ruin her shirt but she pressed closer.

I wrapped my arms around her & picked her up. I couldn't help it. I wanted her close. She moaned & I lost it! I attacked her mouth like I was mad at it.

I set her on a sink & pressed closer. "Mercy."

She smiled against my mouth. "Sammy."

I don't know how long we stayed pressed against each other, our mouths fused together but I do know when we stopped.

"Wanky!"

We broke apart sheepishly. "Santana!"

She out her hands on her hips. "I didn't know this bathroom was getting such a show. I would have shown up earlier."

"I was just cleaning him up." Mercy shook her head.

"He looks very clean."

I pursed my lips. "I got slushied, Santana."

"I can see the stains." She pointed. "But I bet they're dry."

"Get out." Mercy pushed me away & jumped from the sink.

"You know doing it on school grounds can get you in serious trouble, Wheezy." Santana mocked in a singsong voice.

Mercy rolled her eyes. "Come on Sam. Let's go to lunch where normal people are." She grabbed my hand as Santana laughed.

_**S&M&P**_

"I'm not sitting on your lap, Sam!" Mercy slid her tray along.

"But I want you close." I begged. I'd been begging for weeks for Mercy to sit on my lap like Tina did for Mike & Brittany did for Artie. "Please?"

"I'm going to be sitting next to you. Isn't that enough?"

"I want to show all these guys that you're mine." I knew I was whining but come on! I saw how people looked at her. I just wanted to keep her mine.

"Okay!" My eyes had to have fallen out of my head. "But just this once!"

"I'll take it!" We grabbed our trays & headed to the glee table. We set our stuff down & I sat, rubbing my hands in anticipation.

"What's got you so happy?" Mike asked. I grinned. Mercy sat on my lap & the grin spread. "Merce has you so happy."

I nodded. "Yup. She finally agreed."

She threw a look over her shoulder. "Don't get crazy!"

Kurt sat on the other side of me so he could be close to Mercy. "PDA seems rampant today."

"Kurt Hummel, you left me!" Tina pouted. She made a face & plopped onto Mike.

He groaned. "Babe, you have to be careful!"

She kissed his cheek. "Sorry. Anyway, we were looking over beauty magazines in the library & all I said was that I wanted to try crimping my hair & he left me!"

"That's a crime against style, Tina!" Kurt declared.

Mercy laughed. "As much as his delivery was tre rude, he's kinda right. Crimping is so 90s/early 00's. It was a terrible fad."

"I just want to try something new!"

"How about you have Cedes braid your hair?" Brittany spoke up. She was busy feeding Artie the whole time but added her two cents.

"I do like how she did yours." Tina admitted.

Brittany showed off her head. Skinny braids circled her crown while the rest was straight & shiny. "& it didn't even hurt."

"What didn't hurt?" Santana & Puck walked up.

"Mercy braiding Brittany's hair." Tina told her. "I'm thinking of having her do mine."

"But-" Kurt interrupted. "The rest of your hair should be in curls. I don't think it'd look right straight."

Mercy nodded. "When do you want it done?"

"I want mine done, Aretha!" Santana bulldozed her way in. "I'm not going to be the only one lookin crazy while everyone else gets a Wheezy style."

"Ooooh!" Kurt's eyes lit up. "You could do Satan's hair in waves. Make the she-beast look softer."

"Watch it, Elf!" Santana pointed a plastic knife at him.

The table laughed. Quinn, Rachel & Finn walked over together though it was obvious that the girls were arguing.

"Oh no!" Tina moaned.

"Rachel's gonna talk!" Mike agreed. "To us!"

"I hate that hobbit!" Santana muttered.

Finn dropped into a seat by Puck. "Why are girls always yelling?"

"What was that Hudson?" Mercy gave him a look.

His eyes widened. "Not girls like you or Tina." He flicked his gaze towards Artie. "Or even Britt."

Santana cleared her throat but Finn ignored her. "Are you calling me a yeller?"

"You're yelling now!" Finn dropped his head against the table & banged it.

Tina reached out to stop it. "Relax Finn."

I glanced around the table in mirth. I really liked this school. My old school was fine but I really liked being around girls.

Mike sat on my left with a chair open beside him. On the other side of it was Finn, Santana & Puck. Next to them was Artie with Brittany on his lap. Kurt sat between us. Luckily the table sat eight so Rachel would need to sit on Finn to leave enough room.

"I'm not doing that, Berry! Get off my back!" Quinn snapped as she sat next to Mike.

"I don't understand why you're being so unreasonable, Quinn!" Rachel huffed as she sat gingerly on Finn.

"What are you two going back & forth about?!" Kurt rolled his eyes

"She wants to do another Broadway song that features the girls in mourning!" Quinn gave Rachel a dirty look.

"I believe we can benefit from a somber performance!" Rachel said haughtily.

"I can't wait for tonight." Finn muttered.

Unfortunately for him, everyone heard, especially his girlfriend. "What's tonight?!"

Finn groaned as a thump was heard. He shot a look at Mercy before deflecting, "I meant I'm going to bed early."

Rachel eyed him suspiciously. "Good. You need rest."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Can we talk about anything but that?"

"Let's talk about Wheezy & Trouty?" Santana suggested, an evil glint to her eye. _Great._

Puck eyed us. "Since when do you sit on his lap, Mama?"

Mercy shrugged. "He asked me."

"Maybe it had something to do with the way they were wrapped around each other in the bathroom?"

Damned Santana! Always starting trouble. "Stop it, Santana."

"I like it!" Brittany declared. "Doesn't it feel good, Cedes?"

"Huh?" My girl looked so lost.

Brittany bounced on Artie's lap & he groaned. "You gotta move around to find your special spot. But it's comfortable, right?"

Mercy blinked.

Just then, Tina got in on the fun. "She's right. You have to find a spot that is just right." She shifted on Mike, who grabbed her hips.

Puck snorted which seemed to piss Mercy off because she wiggled in my lap. I had to bite my lip. "Like this Britt-Bratt?"

Brittany nodded. "You have to make it yours."

"Don't be afraid to move your legs around." Tina added.

Both girls demonstrated what they meant & without taking her eyes off Puck, my girl followed suit. Artie, Mike & I were in a painful heaven.

Santana laughed. "You got it, girl! Go Wheezy! It's all in the hips!"

Suddenly Mercy stopped & I was relieved & bereft all at once. "I've found my place. I belong here."

Since he was directly across from me, I noticed Puck's face. It wasn't pleasant. I couldn't decipher it exactly but he seemed pissed.

The others started talking again but I noticed small changes to his face so I took a peek at Mercy's. Her face was hard to understand, too.

Right as I was about to ask her what was wrong, I felt Mike reach across me & thump her thigh. She looked over & she made those weird yet really subtle faces again.

I looked at Tina, expecting her to be communicating with Mercy. I thought that was why Mike tapped her. I was wrong. Mike & Quinn were both making those same faces back at Mercy.

The whole situation was weird but I decided to leave it until later. I went ahead & ate my lunch. So the period was over & I had forgotten the weird interlude.

_**S&M&P**_

Puck: POV

Rules 1 & 5 of my plan were constantly being ignored as Mama hopped all over Evans' lap. I saw red & wanted to punch him in the face.

I knew she did it on purpose for my sake. I probably shouldn't have snorted but it was the first time she'd say on his lap & she was poised like Berry.

She kept her eyes on me the whole time & I shifted between aroused & pissed equally. That "where I belong" dig was personal, too.

I had to call her on it but I was not about to open my mouth. Over the summer we'd gotten so we didn't have to speak so I did our "brain speak" thing to tell her to cut that shit out.

She threw me a "You can't tell me what to do." look which I fought with a "Don't test me." look.

Her face told me "I'm with Sam." but I countered with "For now". I had a feeling it could be taken the wrong way so I followed it up with "You're making a lot of changes. Are you sure it's not for him, friend?".

She was about to send me another look but something caught her attention. I schooled my expression into boredom cuz I noticed Sam all in my face.

I might have been trying to play it cool but make no mistake; this is about to be nipped in the bud.

_**S&M&P**_

Mercedes: POV

I knew I shouldn't have face fought with Puck or teased him but it stuck in my craw the way he thought he could tell me what to do! I'm supposed to be _his_ keeper; not the only way around!

I probably should have thought about Sam's feelings but I felt his feelings underneath me & figured he was just fine.

Luckily Mike got my attention before I spoke & told Puck about himself. He & Quinn wanted to know why I was having a connection conversation with Puck & how was it possible.

"Summer thing." I threw at them.

"Because of Beth?" Quinn asked.

I nodded slightly.

"So you two got really close? That's it?" Mike wanted to make sure.

"That's all." I promised.

We face talked through most of the time we had for lunch before deciding to actually talk later. We rejoined the table conversation & ate our food.

When we left the cafeteria, Sam walked me to my locker. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." I kissed his chin. "Sorry about lunch. I was probably heavy."

"No way!" Sam blushed. "You felt good."

I hid my smile. I really liked this boy! "Go to class! Coach Beiste won't blame me if you drop the ball!"

He kissed me. "My girlfriend has jokes!"

I watched him as he walked away. Good greatness that boy had an ass! I shook my head & got my things from my locker. My phone went off, signaling a text message: **Supply closet NOW!**

At first, I thought it was Puck. He was going to get his feelings hurt real quick. Until I realized there was only one person on the planet that bossy besides Rachel Berry: Quinn.

I huffed & made my way to the supply closet on the east side of school. It was less populated & the chances of a popular person seeing you (therefore slushing you) were minor.

I slid into the closet & faced my two secret best friends.

"What was that?!" Quinn didn't beat around the bush.

I made a face at her. "Nothing!"

"It looked like something, Merce." Mike agreed. "I don't know how Sam missed it."

"I don't think he did." Quinn folded her arms.

I hated when they ganged up on me like this. "Puck pissed me off, okay? So I got back at him. It was childish I know but it happened. It's over."

"Since when do you two have "the connection" anyway?" Quinn snapped.

"It took us two years to master it." Mike added.

The connection was what we were doing in the cafeteria. When you didn't need words to speak. It usually took a while to form. I had it with Quinn & Mike. I had it with Tina & Kurt. Hell, I was even forming one with Satan!

It was a combination of time spent, compatibility, a certain respect & openness with each other & an honest clear connection. Basically, it wasn't easily formed.

"You know I was there for him after Beth." I sniped at Quinn. "Somebody had to be! He wouldn't talk sometimes. It's not a big deal!" Oh crap I sounded just like him!

Quinn's face softened. "Okay. I believe you."

"We're just worried about you." Mike chimed in.

"Don't. I'm fine. I promise." I really was fine.

"I have to go to Cheerios practice." Quinn announced. "Sunday brunch?" Mike & I nodded. "Bye guys!" She waved & was gone.

We usually left in intervals. Quinn was usually first then Mike then me.

Mike faced me. "You swear you're okay?"

"I swear Mike&Ike!" I put up my hand as if giving an oath. "I'm making it up to you guys starting tonight. I'm bringing food."

He perked up. "As long as you don't let people bring you down. You know how Lucy got."

We both thought about Quinn. "I know. But I won't let anybody corrupt me."

"Don't get cute!" He pinched my cheek. "See you tonight."

He left & I was alone with my thoughts. He was right of course. When Quinn changed on the outside, she let people change her inside. I didn't want that for myself so I made a vow then & there to not let being with Sam make me somebody I'm not.

When I felt safe to leave the closet, the doorknob turned. I freaked out for a moment before I realized I was in a closet. There wasn't anywhere I could hide! But I was also alone so who cared if someone came in?! Unless _they_ weren't alone… _Gross!_

Just as I thought about all of those thoughts, Puck closed the door behind him. "Hey Mama!"

"Just the asshole I wanted to see!" I glared at him. Partly for the mess at lunch but also for scaring me so bad.

"I know & I'm sorry." He looked down.

I blinked. Why'd he do that?! Took the air right outta my sails. You can't argue with someone who already apologized. That's petty! _Damn him!_

"I figured you'd hate me." He turned to leave but I caught his arm.

I always felt like I kicked a puppy when he did that. "I don't hate you. I just can't stand the crap you pull sometimes." He made no move to leave but he still didn't turn around. Guess he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. "I'm not mad anymore."

He finally turned around but he watched me warily. I hated that look. That guarded look he wore around so many other people. I felt lower than a snake. "Please say something!"

He shrugged & slid his trademark smirk onto his face but I knew it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll see you tonight."

"Puck." I slid my arms around him. I couldn't let him go until he wiped that hurt look off his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was mean."

"You didn't do anything wrong. You just sat on your boyfriend's lap." His chest rumbled from his deep voice.

"I know you don't have that kind of relationship with Santana & it's gotta sting having all of us coupled up in front of you. I should have just kept telling him no."

"You don't have to spare my feelings." He wrapped his arms around me & I relaxed. "I'm a big boy. So what if I don't have a real relationship? So what if I'm not really close to a girl? I have you, Bubbie Ruth, Moms, Nic & Beth. That's all the women I need."

"One is your grandmother, one is your mother, one is your sister & one is your daughter. Broaden your horizons!"

"What about you?"

I looked at him. "You'll always have me, okay?"

He nodded & his smile became real. "Got it. See you tonight."

"See you tonight." I slid from his embrace. "Let me leave first."

He nodded again & moved deeper into the closet.

I opened the door & looked around. I didn't see too many people so I left, closing the door behind me.

_**S&M&P**_

Sam: POV

She was in a closet with Puck?! I couldn't believe Mercy slipped out of a supply closet & less than a minute later so did Puck.

I was going to the bathroom during class when I saw the door open. I didn't want to catch lovers in the act so I hid around the corner.

Imagine my surprise to see Mercy. I waited, not sure what was going on. Then Puck stuck his head out & looked around. When he thought the coast was clear, he left.

I really couldn't believe what I was seeing. I thought about what Finn said about Quinn & Puck last year. But that couldn't be happening now. Mercy wasn't like that. _Was she?_


	5. Game of Frienemies

_**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to upload. My grandmother passed last month & things are going so downhill. I work a lot so I'm updating once a day for the next three days to make up for it. I have a small stall in a part of the story but once it's taken care of, you'll see a lot more of me.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

Mercedes: POV

I was so excited to spend some time with my boys. I felt like maybe things could go back to normal. It made me even happier that Kurt answered the door. "Kurt?"

"Cedes! Come on in!"

"Are you leaving any time soon?" I really hoped not. I needed to find a way to apologize to him, too.

"No. I'm your sixth!" He presented with a flourish. He must have sensed my confusion because he clarified, "Instead of Sam playing on Finn & Artie's team, I am!"

"Really?!" I wish I could control my face but I was really shocked. "You hate video games."

"I simply do not approve of wastes of time."

I shook my head. "Can you get the guys to help bring in the food?"

"Food?!"

The both of us turned towards the noise. That had to be the boys. They heard the magic word. Seconds later, a stampede entered the foyer.

"Please tell me you made wings!" Finn begged.

"Cookies!" Artie pushed the tall teen out of the way. "You had to have made cookies!"

"I want whatever you got, Mama!" Puck licked his lips.

"He's right." Mike agreed. "You're such a great cook."

I couldn't help but laugh. I truly missed them. "Come on then! I think I went a little overboard & made too much."

"There's no such thing!" Finn looked hurt that I'd say those words.

I laughed again & turned to my car. "Just come on."

It took two trips but we finally got everything inside. I really did make a lot of food. I couldn't think of what to make so I just got in the kitchen & went crazy. As time went on, I kept feeling guilty & I made food for every time that pang hit me.

Let's just say I felt pretty damn guilty!

The guys lost their minds when I started unwrapping stuff. I made two different types of pizza, three different pastas, two types of wings, cheesy breadsticks, BBQ meatballs, mozzarella sticks, a Cobb salad, three types of mini sandwiches, two types of brownies, three types of cookies, a pan of lemon squares, two cakes, homemade ice cream, cannoli & we still had to go back for the ingredients so I could make my special nonalcoholic sangria fresh.

Puck groaned as we set the drinks on the counter. "What exactly did you make?"

I realized none of the guys lifted any of the lids to see what I had made. I was impressed by their willpower. "I made two pizzas. An all meat pizza & a pizza with almost everything on it."

"Homemade pizza?" Mike's eyes grew so round, I thought they'd pop outta his head. "I love your homemade pizzas!"

"Would I ever make pizza & it wasn't totally homemade?" I sassed.

"How did you make all this?" Artie wondered.

"I got started last night." I confessed. I had a hard time going to sleep. "I have a BBQ ranch wing & a garlic Parmesan wing. BBQ meatballs. Lemon squares. Kurt, put that ice cream in the freezer please! Cannoli."

"Yes!" Artie raised his preach hand. "Your momma's cannoli has got me through many a bad time!"

I cracked up. I knew for a fact that he hoarded those pastries whenever he was going through something & I made them for him. "There's baked Mac & cheese. Chicken Alfredo Fettuccine. Cheesy risotto baked spaghetti. Turkey club sandwiches. Three meat Italian sandwiches. Monte Cristo sandwiches. They're all cut into tiny triangles though with little sword toothpicks."

The boys cheered. They loved the sword toothpicks.

"Cheesy breadsticks. It's three different types of cheeses so they're extra cheesy! A Cobb salad, which you can probably see through the bowl. The cookies are only the size of a silver dollar but that just means there's a ton of them. I have peanut butter cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. My special blend cookies."

"You didn't!" Kurt & Puck shouted.

I started laughing like a hyena. I couldn't help it! I never expected those two to agree on anything. "Yes, I did!"

"I dream about those cookies, Mama!" Puck swore. "I don't have wet dreams about girls anymore. Just those cookies!"

"That was more than I needed to know." Kurt started. "But he's right. If I had to give up everything sweet to keep my complexion, I would; but not those cookies. I'd rather look like a pizza faced freak!"

I threw my head back. "High praise! There are my Nutty Buddy brownies. My Marsh brownies."

"Marsh brownies?" Finn asked.

Mike hit his shoulder lightly. "Man! She has the brownies & she makes this marshmallow fluff thing out of mochi & puts it on top. Then she coats it in a chocolate- What is it called, Merce?"

"Ganache."

"Right. She covers it with the ganache & rains almonds & cashews over the top. When it cools, she drizzles caramel on top. They're so good! I would sell all my Jordans for just one bar!" Mike's eyes rolled back into his head.

I giggled. He was a mess! "Thank you!"

"What about the Nutty Buddy one?" Artie asked.

"Oh my goodness!" Puck seemed to be going through something. He was making some suspicious movements. "They're brownies that have a chocolate & peanut butter swirl on top. They look like they're fighting for dominance. She has extra peanuts on top. But! they're the sweet kind!"

Finn started drooling. Literally drooling. "Go on!"

"That sounded more sexual than it needed to!" Kurt made a face. "But go on, Cedes!"

"Mozzarella sticks. My red velvet cake with whipped butternut frosting & a strawberry & whipped cream cheese filling. My grandmother's orange cake. I still don't know how to make it so she came over today to give it to me. I will get that recipe one day!"

"Wait!" Mike grabbed my arm. "Your grandmother made her orange cake?!" I nodded. He had a fit! "My life is complete!"

"Is it that serious?" Artie laughed.

"You think that cannoli is good?! Her grandmother makes this cake that- that- that-" Mike couldn't even finish.

I laughed my butt off. "I would say he's exaggerating but it's so good & it's made better cuz the recipe is a secret. She's never told a soul!"

"I gotta get in on that!" Puck breathed.

"Okay, I'm not done!" I smiled. "The ice cream is just vanilla with chopped chocolate chips mixed straight in. & the pie-" I looked around. "Where's the pie?"

"Pie?!" Finn's jaw dropped. "I love pie!"

I went to find the missing pie. It was under the passenger seat. I returned to the kitchen & set it on the table. "Okay. The pie is a candy bar pie. Kinda. It's an Oreo© crust with a thin layer of salted caramel & a thick whipped chocolate cream filling. Actual Snickers© bars are chopped & spread on top with honey roasted cashews. Then I froze it. So that has to go into the freezer, too."

"That's good pie!" Finn's eyes began to flicker. I thought he was gonna pass out!

"Are these going into your famous sangria?" Puck eyed the drinks.

I nodded. "Yeah. I need your punch bowl, Kurt."

He went to retrieve it then handed it over. "Here you go. I've never seen you actually make it before."

I wiggled in anticipation. "I have papaya, grape & apple juices. There's fresh pineapple juice. Also, I have a cranberry soda. There's fresh apple, lemon & lime slices, fresh pineapple chunks, frozen grapes, blueberries & cranberries & mandarin orange segments."

"That's a lot!" Artie raised an eyebrow. "But it sounds good."

"It is." I nodded. "The frozen berries were put into ice trays & some were filled with water, others with juices." I lifted the cooler I had brought that had the cold food inside. "The secret ingredient is Cream soda!"

"Cream soda?!" Finn looked doubtful.

"Just watch!" I threw in the special ice cubes & filled the bowl with the fruit & juices. Then I filled it with the sodas. I took the ladle Kurt handed me & scooped some of the mix into a cup. I gave it to Finn. "Try it."

He looked so scared but he drank it. His eyes widened. "This is awesome!"

"Told you!" I tried not to brag. "Now are we gonna play first?"

"No!" The boys looked at me like I told them the world was flat. They jumped to getting utensils & plates.

I could only stand back with Kurt & Artie as the other three went at it like it was a job. Once they cleared out, I made a plate for Artie while Kurt made his own. I was finally able to make my plate after bringing in cups for everyone.

I took my place between Puck & Mike in the den. "How is it?"

"There's bacon on this pizza!" Finn really was losing it over the ingredients. "You are so amazing, Cedes!"

"I'll just have to diet extra hard for however long I have to!" Kurt swore. "I simply can't care right now!"

Artie moaned. "So good!"

Mike gave me a double thumbs up since his mouth was full.

Puck leaned his head against my shoulder. "Marry me!"

I laughed & leaned my head against his. "It's just food." All five looked at me like I lied to them. "Or maybe it's not?"

"MJ, if every girl could cook like this, so many women wouldn't be single." Artie gave me a look. "I like Brittany but she can't make ice!"

"Since Rachel only eats vegan food, I'm stuck with it, too." Finn sighed. "Have you ever had vegan lasagna?" He shook his head. "Should be illegal!"

"I don't know if Tina can cook well." Mike admitted. "But she eats like a bird sometimes. It freaks me out. I can't even enjoy a steak around her!"

"But it's only sometimes right?" I looked at him. "When we go out, she eats normally."

"Maybe normal for a chick!" Puck scoffed. "You girls only peck at your food!"

I was so offended & let the big, fat meathead know it. "No, we don't!"

"Look at you!" He pointed to my plate & we all looked down at it. "You have like only one of everything!"

"How much am I supposed to eat, Puck?!" I side-eyed him heavily. "I made a ton of food."

"Even Kurt is eating like a human!" He accused. "_You're_ eating like a girl!"

"I am a girl!"

"I know that." He said that in a really weird tone. "But do you have to eat like one?"

"How else am I supposed to eat?"

He gave me a few wings off his plate & a couple breadsticks. "You have to eat everything on your plate. _& _go back for dessert!"

I grimaced. "Puck!"

"Nope!" He turned his head. "You gotta do it! Or I'm calling you Lady or Princess or something. Maybe Princess Bird?"

My jaw dropped. He couldn't be serious! I looked at the other guys & they supported that freak!

"You can do it, Cedes!" Finn tried to be encouraging. "Just chew really fast & get up to move around."

I made a face before accepting my fate. I really didn't want Puck calling me Princess Bird. "Fine! But if I do this, you can't say anything about a woman's eating habits ever again. Got it?!"

Puck nodded. "Promise!"

_**S&M&P**_

Puck: POV

I had to admit; Mama won the bet. I thought I had her there though when I kept switching our cookies. She thought she was slick only getting one of everything with dessert, too so I switched cookies whenever she wasn't looking. Since she wasn't paying attention to her plate, she didn't realize she already ate the cookie.

I was glad she won though. She (& every other girl in the world) really did eat like poultry. But she worked some of the meal off doing our victory dance when she, Mike & I crushed Artie, Kurt & Finn in every game we played.

& we played a lot. Mama had brought over some dancing games, too. I had to hand it to her, she picked good ones. Artie could play from his chair. He played a helluva lot better than Finn...

I had a really good time. At first I thought I'd jump her as soon as she walked in the door. That's why I was sitting down when she came over. I tried to keep at least one of my bros between us so I wouldn't be tempted to touch her.

I almost busted myself out when I told her I'd take whatever she had. But she just laughed it off. Almost facepalmed after that crap. I really almost slapped myself when I begged her to marry me.

That girl didn't know how serious I was! I would have gotten down on one knee; if I had a ring or if she wouldn't have laughed in my face. Luckily, she laughed that off, too.

Like I said; I had some slips but the night went great. I had fun just hanging out with Mama. I couldn't say that about other girls. Mama knew when to trash-talk or when to just shut the hell up. Most girls didn't. She also cooked & baked her amazing ass off. She kicked all our asses in video games. She even tied with Mike on a lot of the dancing ones.

She was my perfect girl & though I didn't deserve her, I was going to get her.


	6. FRIENDS 2011

_**Okay I uploaded a chapter too early so you're going to get two chapters in less than 24 hours! Yay! I was confused about why it went straight from puck to Mercedes being sad. Ugh! Talk about losing your head if it wasn't attached to your neck!**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

Sam: POV

The guys seemed really lethargic today. It was like they were zombies. I didn't know how to act around Mercy or Puck. I talked to my dad last night & he said to just ask her. I didn't know the situation & instead of blowing it out of proportion, I should get the facts.

I made up my mind to do just that when I overheard Finn & Artie talking outside the weight room.

"Last night was amazing!" Finn sighed. "_Cedes_ is amazing!"

Artie agreed. "My boo can get down! The things she can do with her hands?" He shivered. "Magic!"

Finn laughed & pushed Artie inside the room. I couldn't hear anymore but I had heard enough. Was she sleeping with them, too?! I still didn't know everything so I went to look for her.

I searched for her in the choir room first but I almost walked in on Puck & Santana.

"So what'd you do last night?" She was sitting at the piano, touching random keys.

"I was with Mama." He shrugged. "But you gotta keep it under your hat! Evans would flip if he knew!"

"What's it worth?" She grinned.

I left before he could answer. My stomach was revolting at the imagery of Mercy being with those guys. How could she do something like that? I thought she was different from all the other girls at this school!

I huffed as I slapped into my locker. I didn't want to find her anymore. I just wanted to crawl into a hole or something.

I stayed like that until Mike found me. "What's up, dude?"

I gazed at him without actually seeing him until I realized he could have been with Mercy last night, too. "What'd you do last night?"

His eyebrow rose at the question but he shrugged. "Family thing."

"Like what?"

"Like family." He frowned. "Sam, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. _This is crazy!_ "Nothing. I just need to find Mercy. I want to talk to her but I can't find her."

"Oh." He opened his locker & exchanged books. "She's in the auditorium."

"Thanks." I was going to figure this out once & for all.

_**S&M&P**_

Mike was right. Mercy was in the auditorium. She was at the piano humming a song. She barely played a melody but she still sounded like an angel.

"Mercy?"

She looked up & smiled me. My stupid heart melted at the sight. "Sammy."

"Are you busy?" I made my way down the rows.

"Nope." She shook her head. "Just sitting here thinking."

"Thinking about what?" I climbed the steps to the stage & dropped my backpack.

"About how blessed I am." She smiled again before facing the keys.

I was so conflicted. This was the girl I was falling for. Was she even real? She made room & I sat beside her. "I'm very blessed, too."

She didn't look at me but I knew she heard me. I set my hands on the keys beside hers. Our fingers matched the keys. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." She pressed down on a few keys & it made a sweet sound. I removed my hands & she continued with a light song. I didn't know it but it was nice. Happy.

Unlike me. "Where were you last night?"

She stopped playing & her smile dropped. "What?"

"Were you with Puck & Finn & Artie?" I wanted her to tell me no. I _needed_ for her to tell me no.

She sighed deeply. "Yes."

I couldn't believe I was so wrong about her. "Oh."

I moved to leave the seat but she grabbed my arm. "Sam, it's-"

"What?!" I snatched my arm away & ignored her hurt expression. "It's not me, it's you? You can't help being with a ton of guys?! Guys that have girlfriends?! How could you do that, Mercy?!"

"What are you talking about, Sam?!" She looked really confused.

She just admitted to cheating on me but she was confused. Maybe she couldn't understand me cuz I was whimpering like a wuss. I swallowed. "Why'd you cheat on me? Am I not enough?"

"_What?!_" Her face showed a lot of emotions but confusion stayed. "Sam, explain very carefully just what in the hell you're talking about!"

"I heard Finn & Artie talking about how talented you are with your hands." I told her. "& Puck swore Santana to secrecy when she asked about last night."

I stood & paced. "What did I do? How am I supposed to feel? I still like you! How could I like someone who did me like that?!"

She cocked her head to the side & wore a strange expression. She finally gave a deep sigh & patted the seat. "I have to tell you something."

_**S&M&P**_

"I was with the guys but it was a game night."

I was not prepared for that when I sat back next to her. I almost fell off the bench. "What?"

"Puck reamed me out about ignoring him to be with you. Turns out all the guys felt that way. Even Kurt." She made a face. "Apparently since we started hanging out, I've neglected them. I thought about it & they were right."

She stood up & walked to the edge of the stage. "When I even brought up game night, they thought I'd ditch them or spend the whole time with you."

I was confused. "We haven't been spending that much time together, have we?"

She nodded. "Before school. After school. All during school. So I said we'd be on opposite teams but when I got to Kurt & Finn's, Kurt was your replacement."

"Is that why none of the guys wanted to hang out with me?"

"I didn't know about that. I thought you knew."

"Why'd you stop Finn from telling Rachel yesterday at lunch?" I realized then that Mercy had kicked Finn.

"Cuz the girls aren't really into gaming. Tina is but since she got with Mike, she's stopped playing as much. Anyway, some girls hate for their boyfriends to play video games."

"Rachel." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Most girls actually. They kinda spaz at a dude playing games instead of paying attention to them so the guys have to lie about it unless the girls already have plans."

I nodded though she couldn't see me. "Oh." It made sense. "So you're not cheating on me?"

"With who?!" She gave a laugh.

"With Puck." I really wish I hadn't said that.

She turned around. "I guess I should tell you something about me & Puck. & Quinn. & Mike."

"Mike?!" I meant to say Quinn, too but I was stuck on the quiet Asian.

She nodded & returned to the piano. "Mike, Quinn & I grew up together. But you can't tell anyone!"

I blinked. I didn't understand that. "Why not?"

"It's complicated. I can't really say more without talking to them first. But we have a special connection. Puck & I do, too. I was there for him & Quinn after their daughter was born. I'd do anything for him. I promised. I'm the only person in his corner. I try to be there for him whenever he needs & I let him down for three weeks!"

"What?!" I couldn't believe my ears. "How'd you let him down?!"

"I never even went to see him!" Her eyes filled & I wanted to punch myself for opening this can of worms. "When he came home, I was mean to him & so wrapped up in you. I ignored him & when he tried to talk to me, I blew him off."

I winced. I knew how much she took being a good friend seriously. "He went to juvie. & it was only two weeks."

She gave me a look that I knew meant I stepped in it. "Are you crazy?! Could _you_ survive two weeks in juvie? I know I couldn't! He's so strong for getting through that. I'm so proud of him. Maybe he was right."

The last was spoken as if to herself. "Right about what?"

"About you." She blinked. "& me. He said being with you was changing me. That you weren't right for me."

I blinked as I thought about how bad this conversation had gone since I started it. "No. We're good together."

"Are you sure?" She asked angrily. "I never used to ignore my friends. They never had to be afraid that I'd stand them up."

I wanted to tear my hair out. This couldn't be happening. "That's not fair, Mercy!"

"I'm not blaming you." She dropped her angry face. "I'm blaming myself. You're just such a great guy that I want to be around you all the time. But I can't. Can I?"

I wanted to scream yes. Scream that we didn't need to be around other people. "You're amazing."

She sniffed as a tear fell. I moved to capture it but she smacked my hand away & wiped it herself. Her rejection stung worse than her words. Not! "I think we need some time apart."

"No." I shook my head even before she finished her statement.

"I need to make sure I'm who I need to be while in a relationship." She wiped away more tears. "I've always picked friendship over relationship. Until you."

I got angry then. "Why do they need you all the time anyway?! They don't mind leaving you at the drop of a hat! They don't care about your feelings when they miss plans! Why should you not pick you over them?"

She shook her head at me sadly. "That's not the way I want to be, Sam. I don't want to be selfish & a bad friend just because they can be. It's not right."

I was ready to beg. "Please don't do this! Mercy, we're perfect for each other!"

She leaned her forehead against mine & her tears dropped onto my face. Or maybe I was crying? "It's just a break, Sam. Two weeks tops."

"But I love you." I whispered over the loud cracking in my heart. _Ma was right; I rushed._

She gasped. "I love you, too. I don't even know how that's possible but I do."

"Then don't do this. We don't need a break."

"I just- I just need to think." She pulled away suddenly. I gazed into her soft chocolate eyes. She pressed a soft kiss to my mouth before swiftly leaving the auditorium. Leaving me…


	7. Beating the Break

_**It hasn't been too long since I updated this. Right? I'm sure you all know about my grandmother dying but my aunt died six days ago. It's a real mess but I will be uploading more. I'm too stressed not to do something with my self. Anyway, the next chapter is really exciting & fast paced but I painted myself in a corner about a part but as soon as I get out of that tricky situation, it'll go smoother. I had to time leap just to be able to not go stir crazy! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

Mercedes: POV

I didn't know what to think as I left Sam. My emotions were all over the place. The only thing that stood out was my sadness.

I went straight home & collapsed on my bed. I didn't want to see anybody. I didn't want to do anything but think. Maybe I was overreacting but I felt like maybe I was getting caught up.

Tina lost her mind when she & Mikey hooked up. I knew she still cared about me but she couldn't really see past his abs. I don't blame her but still.

Brittany & I aren't the absolute closest but we're getting there. I really liked her & she's cool people. Yet she & Artie were practically glued together.

Rachel was so stuck on Finn; I was surprised she hadn't picked out china yet. The girl was seriously obsessed!

Quinn hasn't latched on to a guy yet but it was bound to happen. We haven't spent any real time together since she moved out but it didn't matter. Despite what I told Mike, she would leave us high & dry (again!) whenever it suited her.

Point being, I didn't want to be like any of them. They let guys define them & I'm way too independent for that. I never wanted to be in a relationship to the exclusion of all other things. I wasn't brought up that way.

I could still hear my momma's words. _Relationships come & go; friends are forever. Remember, you knew them before you met him._ I always took that message to heart.

But when I was with Sam, it was like everything was eclipsed by the blinding light that is his internal goodness. Everyone did have a habit of falling into the background.

I wasn't cool with that. So when Puck & Mike called me on my major deserting ways, I took stock. I had never wanted my friends to feel abandoned. That wasn't me.

I didn't want Sam to feel like it was his fault though. He couldn't help how amazing he was. & he was amazing. He was smart, caring, talented & sweet, a great son & big brother, a god fearing man & a total hottie. What more could a girl ask for?

That's why I lost my mind over him. But the point is I had lost my mind & that wasn't cool. I really liked Sam. Damn, I think it's love. I mean my heart skipped a beat whenever I saw him.

Hearing his voice cheered me up. Knowing I was going to see him soon kept my spirits up. I'd laugh about something he said hours later. I was so sprung & didn't even care.

I had to take this break. Being around him made me feel like I was flying. Like anything was possible & I wasn't afraid of anything. & that scared me. I could easily lose myself in him.

I don't know how I'd take it if he woke up one day & decided to be with someone different. Someone better. I didn't want to think about that but above all else, Mercedes Jones was realistic. & the reality was, Sam & I could never work long term.

He was damn near perfect & I was just… me. I had more baggage than anyone knew (& was going to find out about). I had to keep it secret. He was this knight in shining armor & I was a peasant, trying to get by with the cards life dealt me.

I felt selfish being with Sam. I could fake it for the three weeks we were together but too much longer & I would have lost it!

There's a reason Puck & I were so close. Yeah, I was his Safety Connection but he was mine, too. He just didn't know it. By the end of summer, he let me know that if I felt any bad feelings, what we were doing could be used for my benefit, too.

I was touched & did work out my aggressions on him. It was very cathartic. But I never opened up like he did. Still, I understood him in a way many others simply refused. It was beyond their comprehension. Yes, I was helping him out of the goodness of my heart but that heart was lightened by the knowledge that there was someone out there that beat to the same rhythm.

Speaking of Puck... he thinks he's slick. I noticed he was avoiding Sam. I told Mike I'd talk to him but I honestly had forgotten. I don't even know if I have to worry about that particular conversation anymore. Sam & I were on a break.

Was I supposed to still get him to be close to my best friend? Was I supposed to still care for him? Was I supposed to let him go?

I clutched my chest as my heart sped up. Apparently, it couldn't take the thought & the resulting mini stroke let me know in no uncertain terms that Sam wasn't leaving my affections. That meant I had to think seriously about my feelings.

Could I be with Sam without dropping all my friends like bad habits?

_**S&M&P**_

Puck: POV

I strolled into the prison known as high school, whistling like a free man today. Mike texted me last night to say Mama dumped Evans. I wanted to rush over to her house but I knew she wasn't ready to see my pretty mug.

Mike said that they were on a break & he had to console Sam, who was taking it extra hard. He said Sam thought Mama was cheating on him but the truth was so much harder & resulted in their 90s F.R.I.E.N.D.S Rachel/Ross break crap.

All I cared about was me moving in. I walked to her locker to see her with her head in. I rubbed her back & she jumped. "Puck?"

"You remember the feel of my hands, Mama? Impressive!" I leaned against the locker next to hers.

She removed her head & looked at me. Her face was dry but her eyes were puffy. She had been crying. I reached out to stroke her cheek & she leaned towards me. I gathered her in my arms & asked what I already knew. "What's wrong?"

She sobbed into my chest. "Sam & I are on a break!"

"Why?"

"Because you were right!" She wrapped her short arms around my waist. "I couldn't really get over how I left you guys. I thought that because game night went well that I'd stop feeling guilty but I haven't! I feel worse!"

Maybe I had been too hard on her. "What? Why?!"

"I have a bad habit of forgetting everything when he's around. I can't concentrate. If I don't sort this out, it'll get worse! I'd be like Quinn!"

I wanted to laugh; I really did but she needed me to be Noah. "Stop that, baby. Q is a mess. So you got a little caught up? You're allowed to make mistakes, ya know."

She sniffed. "Thank you, No-No."

I smiled because she knew exactly who was talking her down. "No problem, Mama. Wanna ditch first period?"

She nodded into my chest. "I don't exactly feel like sitting through my English class."

"I guess that means we should grab some breakfast & sneak off to the auditorium then, huh?"

She pulled away from me & grinned. "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much!"

_**S&M&P**_

Mama & I were lying on our backs on the stage in the auditorium holding hands. She knew I'd never hold hands in public if I didn't have to so she gripped me extra tight.

What she didn't know was that I'd do anything for her. I'd hold her hands & whatever else she'd want me to hold, too if it meant I had her. I wanted to proclaim it for all to hear. Especially Sam...

I turned to her. "Your turn."

She bit her lip. "Okay, living with a dirty hobo for a year or asking Rachel to sing a song with you?"

I made a face. We'd been playing this game of Would You Rather: Rachel Berry edition for ten minutes & it's been getting more ridiculous by the second. I mean, a dirty hobo for a year?! "The hobo."

She laughed. "Your turn."

"Would you rather marry Rachel or just have sex with her?" I smirked at her.

She pulled an appalled face. "Noah!"

I winked at her. "That's a Puck question, baby!"

She slapped my shoulder. "Say something else!"

I shook my head. "Nope! You made up these rules. No exchanges!"

"You just like thinking about girls hooking up!" I said nothing. She was right. "Fine! How long would I have to sleep with her? Would it be only once?"

"You'd have sex for years. You'd be actual lovers." I put my hand up when she would have interrupted. "You'd have to stay married until one of you died of natural causes."

"Son of a-! Puck!"

"Baby, just answer the question."

"Don't call me Baby!" She pouted. "I'm Mama to you!"

"You're just mad that you have to get under Berry's ugly ass skirts!"

"If we're married, won't we have to have sex?"

I shrugged. "Not all married people have sex."

"I don't want to marry Rachel. That would be awful! I see how she is with Finn." Mama shuddered. "I couldn't deal with her being my wife."

I grinned. "So you'd be ** buddies?"

Her eyes widened & she leaned over me, detangling our hands but placing her left one on my chest. "You did not just say that!"

I laughed. "What's the matter, Ms. Jones? I shock you?" I poked her side & she giggled. She was so ticklish!

"Stop it, Noah!"

"Oh? I'm Noah again?"

She nearly screamed. "Okay! Please, Noah?" She then gave me those eyes that made me say yes to anything she asked.

I stopped. "Just answer the question, Mama."

She rolled her eyes & huffed. "We'd have sex."

"I knew you were a freak!"

She rolled onto me completely & sat up. "Who you callin a freak, Mr. Sex Shark?!"

"You!" I bucked & she almost fell off me. "You forget; I know how you get down."

She bunched her hands in my shirt. "So?"

"So I _know_ you a freak!"

She leaned over & bit my bottom lip. "I am not a freak."

"Says the girl sittin on my junk…" I raised an eyebrow.

She colored but didn't move so I bucked again, pressing my luck. She simply slapped my chest. "Listen to her sing every Broadway song ever or listen to her describe how she feels about Finn?"


	8. Wedding Bell Blues

_**This isn't going to be too long because I wrote this out of order (anyone reading **_It's Called Being Sassy_** will understand) & I don't have the details worked out after the scene right after this one.**_

_**Sweetgirl23: You may be one of my favorite reviewers! It's going to be a while before she realizes. The girl is not paying ole boy no attention! But it is sneaking up on her.**_

_**Guest: I don't know what to tell you. It could go either way. I don't have an endgame. But if you let that stop you from reading, I don't blame you. I'm like that everytime I see Cherry (Chang/Berry aka Mike/Rachel). It's like dafuq?!**_

_**Elemeno82002: Puck is being totally manipulative. Completely. I don't want you to think it's only a little. If you've read any of my other stories, you'd see Puck isn't the only one to do her that way (Quinn). As for him being in her face, he's only doing it friendly for the moment. You'll see as the story goes on because of how their friendship is. You'll really see two chapters from now because it'll be laid out so stay & watch! :) I felt bad for Sam, too. I'm like dang, I made them so attached. Which is her problem. When people get together, it's the honeymoon phase in which they forget everybody & it freaked her out. Other people see it as a phase that they'll get through but she sees it as the beginning because that's what happens when her girls get with men. Which is why I wrote that part. I don't know about the other guys loving her though. I kinda like that. I did write something about the way Puck notices how she is with Mike & it does drive him up the wall.**_

_**Now that I've written a book in my author's note; this one is for you guys. In my grief, I haven't been around a lot & hopefully this is making up for it.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

Sam: POV

Mike tried to calm me down all yesterday but I was a wreck. I missed Mercy! The only thing that pulled me from my problems was hearing about Karofsky bullying Kurt. That guy was a world class prick!

Earlier, Kurt had announced his dad was marrying Finn's mom. Everything had been cool… except Mercy wouldn't make eye contact with me. That was second period & by now (last period), it was all crap again.

Mike said Tina asked him to talk to him & Brittany did the same with Artie. I didn't think it was a good idea but that kid had to stop it with Kurt. Bullying's not cool.

We made our way to football practice where tensions ran thick. Mike & Artie weren't subtle at all & even Puck was a little rough on the field. I refuse to admit to laying him out a couple times.

We returned to the locker room when Mike & Artie decided to just have it all out. I only observed while getting dressed. Karofsky was a real jerk. Yeah, Kurt's flamboyant but he shouldn't have to stop being himself just because someone else has a problem with it.

The ass wasn't even apologetic & acted like he was going to continue. The last straw was when he pushed Mike into Artie, knocking them both over. I saw red then. We all knew Mike could take him but by pushing him into Artie, he was killing two birds with one stone.

Mike & Artie had gotten closer this year & everyone knew how we looked out for the handicapped guy. Mike would be concerned over Artie's wellbeing (which he was), leaving him open for an attack. Well, I nipped that ** in the bud!

He might have gotten a few lucky shots but I made it more than clear I was serious. I'm just upset Coach came in before I found my footing. I was more than willing to let loose my frustrations about my love life on the dude.

Back in the choir room, Mercy held an ice pack to my eye. I was surprised. I didn't think she'd come anywhere near me during this "break".

"You have no idea how bad I wanted to jump in that!" Puck clenched his fists in unused aggression. I had forgotten he was there. Too bad he couldn't have jumped in & saved my eye.

"Where were you, Finn?" Mercy accused.

"Still out on the field." His legs jumped nervously.

"Lay off of Finn, guys." Kurt sounded unbelievably tired. "I appreciate all you guys have done. Especially you Sam."

I grinned at him.

Mr. Shue asked Kurt if he was going to be okay & he visibly shook off his problems. "I'll be fine. But I want us to perform at my parents wedding."

_**S&M&P**_

"Can you be Quinn's date to the wedding?"

I shook my head to see if I was maybe hearing her incorrectly. "What?"

Mercy huffed. "I want you to be Quinn's date to the wedding."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't have one & I want to be Kurt's."

"Won't that be awkward?"

She shook her head. "Why would it? We're on a break but I don't want you to bring some…"

"Some what?" I asked when she stopped suddenly.

She bit her lip. "Other person. I'd rather it be Quinn."

"Alright." I'd do whatever she wanted. Whatever ended this damn break.

_**S&M&P**_

Mercedes: POV

The wedding was so lovely. It was fun & romantic & though Sam was there with Quinn, I was content. I was just happy Kurt was happy. & Papa Burt & Ms. Carole, too.

I felt like Kurt & I were going to be okay. I never realized how far things had gotten with Karofsky. He & Azimio had laid off the rest of us since the year started. Yeah, we were slushied but that was all. I'd assumed that meant _all _of us.

I was so wrong.

When Kurt came in the day after the wedding, I saw my soul mate was heartbroken. When he said he was leaving, I was heartbroken.

I was happy to hear Sam & Puck offer their services as bodyguards (plus Puck's comment about the secret service) but it held no sway with my brother from another mother.

I couldn't understand it & Finn & I were left standing as he fled. Tears raced down my cheeks. I wanted to go after him but I couldn't. He was right. It wasn't safe for him here & nothing I said could change that.

I felt arms around me & looked up to find Finn wrapped around me. He knew how I felt.

Glee was cancelled for the day but Finn & I sat in the choir room talking. About how we felt about the entire situation. About Karofsky.

That was when Finn let it slip about the death threat. I saw red & felt a rage I've never experienced before. Before I knew it, I'd shot up in a blind rage. I raced from the room, not fully comprehending who I was searching for.

I heard Finn calling me back faintly but I was a woman on a mission. Dave Karofsky was about to go down!


End file.
